Stitch Me Together
by DJMysticBlaze
Summary: It's Rose's Junior year of high school, and she suspects it to be just the same as ever. However, things turn upside down when twelve students from another school temporarily attend her own. (Humanstuck AU with many ships, Rosemary being the primary one.)
1. A Normal Morning

_Things are way too quiet in the house. There's no way today will be a normal day._ Rose thought as she straightened her hair while looking in the mirror. Previously, she had taken a shower after getting up before anybody else in the house. Her hair was dry enough by the time she needed to go wake Dave up to where she could straighten it. Rose was picky about her hair. She didn't like it naturally wavy, and if there was one hair out of place, it would bother her for quite a while until she could fix it.

She sighed a little bit and decided that it was time to go wake her brother up so he wouldn't be late to school. _I hope Dave decides to go get his license sometime this month. Then he can drive himself to school. _She thought as she went to step out of her room. Right when she opened her door, however, she heard a loud shriek echo through the large house. Jumping back, Rose paused for a minute, then immediately reacted. "Roxy, was that you?!" Rose shouted.

"No, I'm right here!" Roxy said as she ran up to Rose in the hallway. "I'm not the only one who heard that though, right?"

"I heard it too. Let's go see if Dave is okay," Rose said. She ran towards Dave's room. The two girls flinched when they heard another shriek. It was definitely from Dave's room, but... Why was he screaming, if it was him? No, it was definitely him.

Rose slowly opened the door to peek inside. Roxy looked over Rose's shoulder. The two sisters saw things being tossed around. "Stop it, get away! Shit man, that's not cool!" they heard Dave say. Rose and Roxy exchanged confused glances. Then, they opened the door and turned the light on.

Inside the room, they saw Dave, cowering in the corner of his room and holding a blanket up to his chest. He was soaking wet. Dirk, Dave's brother, was on the other side of the room, holding a bowl that had water dripping out of it. A smug grin made its way across Dirks face. "Oh my god, Dave, you scream like a girl." he said as he started laughing.

Of course, when Roxy realized what happened, she busted out laughing just as loud as she could. "O.M.G., Strider, that was the BEST!" She snickered as she went over to Dirk and high-fived him. Rose simply rolled her eyes.

"Dave, I you should probably get ready for school. It's 6:20 right now, you know. If you don't hurry, I'm leaving you here." Rose said with a sigh. "Seriously. Get your license already." She added, mocking her younger step-brother.

"Oh, please. If you don't give me a ride, I know Dirk probably will. Right, bro?" Dave asked, looking at Dirk.

Dirk went quiet for a few minutes. "...You know, little bro, there's a reason why I poured cold water on you. Think about that for a little bit." he said as he walked out of the room, Roxy following him. Dave stood there, awestruck.

Rose laughed at the snarky remark and went to finish getting ready. Her hair was done, so she went to apply some makeup while waiting for Dave. She got out her favorite lipstick, eyeliner, and eyeshadow, then she began to apply it onto her face, starting with the eyeliner.

She took great caution to make sure it looked perfect. Not too little, not too much, no smudges, and no stray marks. The eyeliner was gently applied to her upper and lower eyelids, while the eyeshadow was applied on her upper lid lightly. Rose opened the tube of lipstick and put it on her upper lip, then rubbed it in with her bottom lip to make sure it was even. She wiped off any stray marks with her finger.

Rose smiled in triumph at her makeup. It looked absolutely perfect. Glancing over at the full body mirror, she stopped to look at her outfit. She wore a rather unique outfit every year on the first day of school. This year, it looked pretty goth, mainly consisting of black and lavender. Of course there were her undergarments, but above those on her torso, she wore a skin-tight, long-sleeved turtleneck. Above that was a black t-shirt with a lavender colored skull on the front of it, while instead of pants, she was wearing a black skirt with leggings underneath. There was a lavender sash that was wrapped around her waist and tied in a bow knot in the back. She wore black converse shoes with a skull design on the sides.

_I am loving this outfit. _She thought. A small smile crept onto her face as she grabbed her shoulder-strap bag and put it around her shoulder. The bag was black with a white biohazard symbol on the front of it, and it had all of her school supplies in it. Except for her moleskin journal.

Rose decided to carry her moleskin journal, for safekeeping. The journal had her diary in it, and if she left it at home, Roxy would probably read it. If she simply left it in her bag, she was afraid of someone reading it. It was easier to carry it, anyway.

She grabbed her keys and made her way out to the driveway. After unlocking the car, she opened the trunk and put her bag inside. She reached up to close the trunk, but right when she did, Dave ran outside and tossed his book bag inside the trunk. Rose gave him a funny look.

"I am NOT riding the bus," Dave said with a huff as he closed the trunk and got in the passenger seat. Rose chuckled a bit, then got into the car. She put the key in the ignition and turned it on, then after making sure Dave was buckled up, she backed out of the driveway. Just like that, they were off to school.


	2. Eye Kandy

The drive from their house to the school they went too was about 30 minutes. Rose thought that it wasn't that bad of a drive, but the traffic could get bad if they left late. The fact that they had designated parking lots, as well as parking spaces, was kind of lame. Even though it was orderly, it was still lame.

Rose parked her car in the spot where she was assigned. Hopping out of the car, she made her way to the back of the car and opened up the trunk. She got her shoulder-strap bag out, while Dave grabbed his book bag. He shut the trunk, and Rose locked the car up. They started walking to the building together.

"Today is going to be such a drag," Dave mumbled as he yawned. "I bet I got boring teachers."

"Don't be such a downer, Dave. It won't be that bad." Rose replied, in her best attempt to reassure him that it wouldn't be the end of the world.

"Come on, Rose! How can you actually LIKE school?! I fall asleep in EVERY class!" He grumbled, looking over at her.

"Well, I suppose the reason could be because I pay attention, unlike you." Rose said. Dave blinked a bit, and right as he did, he ran into a light pole. Rose snickered. "See? I told you." she mocked.

"Ow, fuck! Dammit Rose, that's not cool!" Dave shouted.

"Maybe not cool, but pretty funny." She said, smirking at her brother.

Rose and Dave got to the commons area where they found out who they had for homeroom. As it turns out, they didn't have homeroom together, or with their other friends, John and Jade. Rose sighed. "Guess I'll talk to you later, in that case." she said as she walked to homeroom. Dave waved to her, then headed to his own homeroom class.

She walked into the classroom and sat down in a seat that the teacher, Mr. Everhart, pointed to. Sighing, she took out a pencil and opened up her journal. She started to write about what had happened in her day so far. This wasn't an uncommon thing. Rose did it all the time. She has a different journal for every year of middle AND high school.

_So far, the best part of my day was making Dave run into a pole._ She scribbled down on the paper, smirking as she wrote it. Letting out a sigh, she closed the journal and set her pencil down on the desk. She looked around the room at the people in her class. There were a lot of preppy girls. _Ugh... I'm so glad we don't have homeroom every day._

"Ah, so you must be the students from Alternia High!" said Mr. Everhart from the front of the room. Four peculiar and unfamiliar faces walked into the classroom. There were three girls, and one boy. They looked pretty uncomfortable. "I am terribly sorry about what happened. I hope things get resolved soon."

"Thank you." One of the girls said to him. Mr. Everhart then proceeded to assigning them seats, based on the role. Only one of the new kids ended up sitting next to Rose, and she looked a little bit too young to be a Junior.

Rose heard the teacher call her "Nepeta Leijon," while calling out role. She had short and messy light brown hair, and a pale complexion with a few freckles scattered out on her face. Her eyes were olive green and almost matched the color of the trench coat that she wore. Aside from the trench coat, she wore a light blue t-shirt with a blue cat design on the front. Her pants were khaki jeans, and she had bright blue converse on.

The second girls name was "Kanaya Maryam," and she was the most interesting of all the new kids. Her skin was tanner than the others. She wore black lipstick and jade green eyeshadow. Her hair was a short, dark brown pixie cut that was slightly spiked up in the back. A very dressy outfit was her attire for that day. A black and white v-neck top with a red skirt that was held up by a belt at her waistline, and she wore black flat shoes.

The one and only boy who was with them was kinda scary for somebody who looked like a stoner. Rose quickly learned that his name was "Gamzee Makara." His hair was a complete mess and scattered everywhere. His eyes were a purple color, but the whites of his eyes were a reddish color. Yup, he was obviously high. Besides that, he wore white face makeup with dark gray around his eyes and mouth. It made him look like a clown. A heavy purple jacket was barely drooped around his shoulders, and underneath he wore a plain black t-shirt. Instead of jeans, he wore black pajama pants with gray polka-dots. His shoes looked a size too big, and were black. On each shoe, there was an emoticon face. On the left shoe, it had ":o)", and on the right, ":o(."

The last girls name was "Aradia Megido." She was obviously of Asian descent, due to her complexion. She had long, straight, burgundy-dyed hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a rust-colored vest over a gray dress-shirt, along with black jeans and a pair of black flat shoes. She seemed like a dull person at a glance, but Rose figured she'd be nice if someone got to know her.

Despite the strange names and color schemes of these new people, they all had a zodiac symbol on them somewhere. Nepeta had the Leo symbol on the back of her trench coat. Kanaya had the symbol for Virgo on her belt. Gamzee had the Capricorn symbol on his shoes, and Aradia and the Aries symbol on the pocket of her vest. _I wonder if that's a thing they did at Alternia High..._ Rose thought.

Mr. Everhart started to pass out the usual papers that they give out the first day. Parent contacts, information sheets, and things of the like. Rose sighed a little bit and put each sheet up in a folder where they wouldn't get bent. The teacher went on talking about the rules and such.

Eventually, the bell rang to go to first period. Rose stood up and grabbed her bag and journal, and went to talk to the teacher for a minute. "Mr. Everhart, how long is each class today?" she asked.

"Oh, I'd say around... an hour, an hour and twenty minutes? Somewhere around there." He replied.

"Okay. Thank you, sir." Rose said. She was about to walk away, but right before she could, Kanaya walked up with a question.

"Sir, could you possibly inform me of how to get to Mr. Donithan's room? I have no clue where any classrooms are in this school." she asked Mr. Everhart. Before Mr. Everhart could say anything, however, Rose spoke.

"Ah... I'm actually going there right now. Would you like me to show you?" She asked, looking at the girl.

"That would be delightful. Oh... What was your name again? I apologize, I'm not good with names..." Kanaya said as she looked at Rose, smiling awkwardly.

"My name is Rose. Your name is Kanaya, correct?" Rose replied, smiling back.

"Indeed. We should probably head to class now." Kanaya said. Rose nodded. She looked at Kanaya up and down, which made Kanaya fidget a bit, but she relaxed once Rose smiled once more and started walking towards the door.

Rose navigated through the hallway, making sure that Kanaya was behind her. When the hallways got a lot more crowded, she grabbed onto Kanaya's arm, simply to make sure that they didn't get separated by the crowd. "Sorry, I don't want you to get lost in this crowd!" Rose said loud enough for Kanaya to hear.

"It's quite alright. Just so long as we aren't late to class." Kanaya responded with a smile.

_Today is definitely not going to be a normal day... _Rose thought as she smiled back at her. _...Especially not after meeting her. She's the prettiest girl I've seen in this school in a long time._


End file.
